


The Christmas Gift

by Sirius4Life



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius4Life/pseuds/Sirius4Life
Summary: Alex is out searching for a Christmas gift for Yassen when he is kidnapped by one of Yassen's enemies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.   
> Warning: Mild violence (Canon Typical Level)

Alex Rider didn’t know what to do. It was only a couple days before Christmas and he still didn’t have a present for Yassen. It wasn’t for lack of trying; Alex had searched everywhere for a gift that Yassen might like but had found nothing. It wasn’t like he could ask the store attendants for help either, he doubted they would know what to buy for his assassin father figure. 

Alex sighed, admitting defeat, and walked out of the store. It was nearing his curfew and he didn’t want to make Ben and Yassen worry. He hadn’t been walking long before he came across a man struggling to lift a box into a delivery truck. The logo on the side advertised that it was for one of the local children’s charities.

“Excuse me, could you help me? I have to get these toys to the Children’s Hospital.” The man said. 

“Of course.” Alex said as he moved towards the man. 

Gripping the side of the box, Alex helped the man lift the box up and into the truck. 

“Is there any- “, Alex began but was struck across the face before he could finish.

Alex stumbled back, slipping on some ice, and fell to the ground. Before he could even get back up, the man struck him again. Alex lay unconscious on the ground. 

-Line Break-

The first thing Alex realized when he woke up was that his feet were barely touching the ground. Looking up, he saw that he was being suspended by chains around his wrists. He twisted them around, trying to find any point of weakness, but found none. The second thing he noticed was the piece of tape across his mouth, preventing him from trying to call out to anyone. 

Alex thought back on who could be behind this. He hadn’t been on any missions within the last month or so. Ben had all but threatened Mrs. Jones from trying to send him on any missions during the holidays. He may not be able to get Jones to back off completely, but he had managed to hold her off just this once. It could be one of his older enemies, but then why hadn’t a red alert gone off? Alex shook his head; he would find out soon enough he supposed. 

No sooner had he finished that thought, the door to the room opened. The man from earlier walked in. Alex glared at the man; he had pretended to work for a children’s charity to make himself appear less threatening. He was deliberately taking advantage of people’s good will. 

“I’m sure you are wondering who I am, but who I am doesn’t matter. What matters is who you are, Alex Rider.” The man said. 

Alex was confused. He hadn’t recognized the man, if he had, he would have known it was a trap. He could be wearing a disguise, but why continue to wear it now when he already had Alex tied up? The man seemed to pick up on Alex’s confusion.

“You don’t know me Alex, we have never met. However, I have met a good friend of yours, Yassen Gregorovitch. You see, Yassen and I have some unfinished business to attend to, but he doesn’t appear to be willing to meet. I’m thinking this will change his mind.” 

The man was using him as bait to get to Yassen. Alex almost felt sorry for the man, _almost_. Yassen did not take well to people using Alex to get to him. The last time it had happened, Yassen had left a massacre behind in his wake. The man had no idea what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.  
> * This is set in the Co-parent AU. I'm not sure if I put this in the notes before.   
> Happy Holidays!

Yassen surveyed the building in front of him. Anger pulsed through him as he thought of what he was going to find in there. He had received an encrypted email that had contained a set of coordinates and a picture of Alex. In the picture, Alex had been bound and gagged, and Yassen could see bruises starting to form on the side of Alex’s face.   
Not wanting to waste time, Yassen had left almost immediately, only pausing long enough to gather the necessary supplies and leaving a quick explanation for Ben to find. Ben would get after him for not calling, but he could deal with that later after he got Alex back home. 

Yassen easily made his way into the building as it was unguarded. Yassen wasn’t surprised. Whoever had sent the email had wanted Yassen to find them. Yassen knew it was supposed to be a trap. _Supposed to being the key phrase_. Whoever was behind this did not understand the type of man they were dealing with. 

Yassen checked each room, gun at the ready, as he moved through the hallway until he came to the last one. Cautiously, he opened the door. His eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him. Alex was there, just like he had been in the picture, the only difference was that he was not alone. Standing slightly behind Alex was a man who was holding a knife dangerously close to Alex’s throat. 

Yassen recognized the man instantly. The man had contacted him not long ago about a job. Yassen had considered it but had ultimately refused the job. The man was incompetent and reminded him much of Sayle. Yassen wasn’t going to waste his time and effort on a job that would ultimately fail. Though he wasn’t quite as useless as Yassen had originally thought if had been able to find his connection to Alex. 

“Put the gun down on the floor and kick it over.” The man said. 

Alex tried to shout through the gag but only succeeded in having the knife brought closer to his throat. 

Yassen clicked the safety back on his gun before putting it down and kicking it across the floor like the man had ordered.

“Good, now put your hands behind your head and get on your knees”, the man ordered again. 

Yassen did as he said, fixing the man with a cold stare as he did so. The man smirked, lowering the knife from Alex’s throat, and began walking towards Yassen. As soon as the man was in reach, Yassen acted. It was all over within a matter of seconds, Yassen hoped Alex had closed his eyes before he had reached the man’s neck.

Quickly, Yassen got up and went over to Alex and got him down. Yassen was about to help Alex with the tape across his mouth when the teen beat him to it and quickly ripped it off with a grimace. 

“Alex! Are you okay?” Yassen asked, turning Alex’s face from side to side. 

“I’m fine. Just some bruising.” Alex responded.

“He didn’t do anything else to you?”

“No, I promise”, Alex assured. 

Yassen nodded and led Alex out of the room, careful to block Alex’s view of the body. Yassen would come back to deal with the body later. He would also spend the next couple days tracking down how the man had figured out about Alex. 

As they made their way out of the building, Alex was silent. Usually, Yassen wouldn’t have thought anything of it under the circumstances, Alex usually needed some silence after something like this to sort things out, but this seemed different. 

“You saved me. Again.” Alex said suddenly.

“I did.” Yassen said. He was confused. Had Alex thought he wouldn’t come for him again?

“I….I don’t know what I can do. You’ve done so much for me and I can’t think of a way to repay you for it. I can’t even find a Christmas gift for you!” Alex said hurriedly. 

Yassen stopped and waited for Alex to look at him. When he did, he reached over and gently cupped Alex’s check with his hand. Yassen didn’t miss how Alex leaned into the touch. 

“You don’t have to repay me, Alex. I choose to do this because I care about you and want you to be happy. And having the chance to be here with you, to spend time with you, is the best Christmas gift I could have.” Yassen said sincerely. 

Alex looked at Yassen with bright big eyes before quickly embracing Yassen in a hug. Yassen wrapped his arms around Alex. They stood like that for a moment before Alex pulled away. Yassen pretended not to notice how he wiped some tears off his face as he did so. 

“I guess we should be getting back now, eh?” Alex asked jokingly. 

“Yes, Ben will be halfway out of his mind with worry by now. He’s quite the mother hen”, Yassen said with a smile. 

Alex laughed in agreement. They began walking once again and as they got further and further away from the building, Yassen knew that Alex was going to be alright.


End file.
